


Naptime

by Tracing_Letters



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Naptime is better with the three of you





	Naptime

You lay on the sofa, now sort of dozing in and out of sleep. You could've sworn you heard the front door open and close but you couldn't keep your eyes opened long enough to see your husband come in. Parenting was exhausting. Sanggyun stood about ten feet away from you, unbeknownst to you, who had drifted back to sleep. He sighed aloud, hoping to get your attention.

Since that didn't work, he kneeled in front of the sofa and whined, still getting no response from you. He picked up the sleeping 1 year old off of your chest ever so gently and hugging the child to his own, he climbed onto the sofa with you.

"This was my spot first" he whispered to your still sleeping son and you chuckled quietly, moving your hand through his hair. "Hello babe" you said, in almost a whisper, once again closing your eyes. "Hello babe" he repeated and you smiled as the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
